A wide variety of computing devices employ capacitance-based sensors together with display panels. This enhances the computing experience by enabling a user to interact with the computing device via touch inputs. Such devices can take on form factors varying from pocket-sized personal devices (e.g., smartphones) to large-format devices supported on stands or mounted to walls. Touch interaction is provided by sensing of the user's body (e.g., fingers/hands) near or in contact with the display and, in some cases, additionally through use of a passive or active stylus.